Florida Vacation
by Lifesjustducky
Summary: Burt and Carole surprise Finn and Kurt with a trip to Florida with their significant others, Rachel and Blaine. When four teens share a hotel room with no adults around, awkwardness, adventures, and comedy ensue! Finchel and Klaine fluff! No four-somes!
1. Chapter 1

For Christmas, Burt and Carole had surprised Finn and Kurt in a big way. They were going on a trip to Florida and each would be allowed to bring their significant others. Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt got a room to themselves. Burt and Carole had gotten them a suite with a queen and 2 twin beds and made the teens promise that Kurt and Finn shared the queen and Blaine and Rachel each got a twin. They had just checked in to the hotel, and were walking down the hallway to their room. Carole and Burt had a room on the other side of the day. Burt ushered Carole to go onto the room.

"Kurt, Finn get over here!" Burt yelled. "Blaine, Rachel, why don't you go check out the room and put on your pajamas. It is already 10:00." Blaine and Rachel shrugged, and continued on to their room.

"Um. Yeah, Burt?" His stepson asked.

"Here, Carole told me not to do this but, better safe then sorry! We really only set up this trip for you guys to bond with each other, that's why we're not having mandatory activities other than breakfast. I understand you guys have hormones and stuff, and I trust you... Please try not to use these. But, I know you guys will no if your ready. Come talk to me if you need more. Have fun tonight!" Burt handed each of the boys a few small silver packages, and handed Kurt a small bottle containing a clear substance.

Burt walked away before the boys could respond. Kurt looked down at the parcels in his hands. Condoms, and lube. Oh god. Kurt and Finn simultaneously blushed and walked away. When the brothers returned to the room, Blaine and Rachel were already occupying the 2 bathrooms in the suite, changing into their pajamas. Kurt and Finn had 2 awkward minutes together before either of them spoke.

"So, do you think you and Blaine are gonna end up using the stuff dad gave you?" Finn asked, starring straight at the wall.

"I don't know. We almost had sex a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't think I was ready, so we didn't. He hasn't mentioned it, since. I still don't know if I'm ready or not. I just know whatever I decide Blaine will go along and be fine with it. He's great. What about you and Rachel?

"I want too. I want too so badly, but Rachel wants to wait. I want to have sex that with some one that matters. So, we'll see."

"How do you know that you're ready?"

"This is kind of weird, but I have a way. Whom do you think about while your jerking off?"

"I don't do that, Finn."

"Every guy does, Kurt. Don't lie. We used to share a room, remember? Did you think I didn't hear?" Kurt turned bright red, but Finn continued on. "Do you think of Blaine?"

"I'm not answering that. God, this is worse that that talk Burt gave me when he found my...never mind."

"Wait, wait, wait! Go back! What did Burt find?" Kurt now closely resembled a tomato. Luckily, Rachel emerged from the bathroom sweats and Finn's football jersey.

"What did Burt want to talk to you guys about and what did Burt find?" The brunette inquired.

"Drop it." Kurt said sternly.

"Oh, he just gave us some stuff that we won't need." Finn gestured to the condoms, which were sitting on the nightstand.

Rachel blushed. "Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Um. Alone."

"I'll leave!" Kurt grabbed his pajamas and headed into the unoccupied bathroom.

"Finn, I think I'm ready. I want to have sex."

"Oh my god! This is great!" Finn kissed Rachel. "Are you sure your ready? I don't want to do it if you don't.

"I love you. I want to do this, not for you, for us." Finn and Rachel started in on a passionate kiss. Blaine, with the perfect timing he had, emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine said, covering his eyes. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh, it's cool. We're going to be sharing a room for the next week. It's bound to happen a few times." Blaine smiled as Kurt left the bathroom, and Finn went in, pajamas in hand.

"Ok, guys, I need to ask a favor. Finn has wanted to have sex for a while and I think I'm ready. Would it be possible for you too to go do something tomorrow so Finn and I can have the room to ourselves? We just need a couple of hours."

"It's no problem, Rach."

"Thanks guys. I promise that any other day, we'll be gone. Do you guys want Wednesday?"

Blaine started to say, "Well, thanks for the offer, but I don't think it's going to be necessary. Kurt wants-"

Kurt interrupted. "That would be fantastic, Rachel. Thanks." Finn emerged from the bathroom and the couples sat on the floor unsure of what to do. They sure weren't going to bed.

"How about Truth or Dare? Asked Finn.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed. "We need rules. How about if you don't do a dare or a truth you have to remove one article of clothing, and the group can veto a dare if its to...um... daring."

"Okay, I'll start." Rachel said, thinking. "Finn, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll do Truth."

"Okay... When is the last time you masturbated?"

"Rachel! I'm not answering that." Finn began unbuttoning his shirt. "Blaine, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go dare." The dark haired boy responded.

"Kiss Kurt for 40 seconds. Go." Blaine leaned in and passionately kissed Kurt. The kiss lasted a lot longer than 40 seconds.

"Okay, you're done!" Rachel yelled jokingly.

"Fine, Rachel, truth or dare?

"Dare."

"Ok, umm...touch Finn's dick. Rachel rolled her eyes, but obliged. Finn let out an involuntary moan. The game continued.

"Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your biggest sexual fantasy?"

"Rachel Berry! Umm... I don't really have one. Just a nice, hot guy doing me. Oh ya, I'm on bottom."

"Good to know." Blaine said, smiling.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but I need to go get some things ready for tomorrow. Good night. Rachel kissed Kurt and walked back into a room that had the two twin beds.

"Do you guys still want to play?" Finn asked the remaining boys.

"Oh yeah! I think she wants some alone time." Blaine exclaimed.

"Ok, Blaine, truth or dare?" Kurt asked.

"Truth."

"When was the last time you masturbated?"

"Didn't we just go over this with Finn? I'm not afraid to answer, though. Last Sunday, I think."

"Whoa! Blaine that was like a week ago! How did you do that?" Finn asked. Blaine and Kurt both ignored this comment. "Well, I think I'm going to bed too." Finn walked through the other door, which led to the queen bedroom.

"I guess we should go to bed too. Good night" Kurt kissed Blaine and they went their separate ways. They both quickly feel asleep.


	2. First time 1

Kurt and Blaine woke up early the next morning. They packed up everything they would need for the day and headed out. Neither of them wanted to interrupt what would go on later in the afternoon. The couple ate breakfast in the hotel lobby and headed to the beach. Meanwhile, Finn awoke around 10:00, to find Rachel waiting with breakfast.

"Thanks, Rach" Finn said, biting into a pancake.

"No problem, Finn. You're going to need your energy for later!" Rachel started to giggle and moved next to Finn.

"Wait, what are we doing today?" Finn had that stupid, loveable grin on his face.

"Well, I know most people have sex at night, but seeing as I really don't want to loose my virginity with other people in the same hotel suite, I thought we would do it today. Kurt and Blaine won't be back until 4:00, so we have a while. Why don't you take a shower and I'll finish getting everything ready?" Rachel said.

"You're amazing, Rach, you know that. I have the best girlfriend in the world." Finn said, walking into the bathroom.

"Finn, you're the best boyfriend in the universe." The shower went on, and Rachel had to get to work.

"Oh my god. I love Rachel so much" Finn thought as the warm water rushed down his back. He began to sing the only song that could describe his Rach.

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like their not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_You know you know you know I'd never asked you to change_

_If perfects what you want then you should just stay the same_

"Finn! I'm ready! Are you?" Rachel yelled in to the bathroom.

Finn turned off the shower. "Yeah! Should I get dressed?"

"Umm. Just put on your underwear" Finn was already starting to get hard.

Finn walked out of the bathroom to hear the sound of music playing in the bedroom with the queen bed. He walked in to find several candles lit, and his Rach kneeling on the bed. She was wearing a simple black lace bra and a pair of matching panties. She looked incredibly hot. Finn continues to harden.

"Come on in, Finn."

"Rach, you've outdone yourself."

"Thanks, hey, undies off. Let's get started." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the bed.

"Wait, Rach, I'm kind of self-conscious. I just...Don't want you to be disappointed by my size."

"Whatever Finn. I don't care how big you are. I love you too much to care."

Finn removed his boxers and laid down on the bed next to Rachel. She began massaging his dick until it was nice and hard.

"Wait, Rach, the condoms Burt gave me are still in the other room."

"My dads gave me some before I left. You know how to put it on right?" Rachel asked, tossing Finn the little silver wrapper.

"Yeah, my mom gave me that talk after the whole Quinn thing. I will never eat a banana again." Rachel giggled at the thought of Ms. Hudson teaching his son how to use a condom. Soon enough, Finn had it on and they were ready to go. Rachel finally removed her bra and panties. Soon enough, Rachel was laying on her back, messaging herself in preparation.

"Rach, doesn't the first time hurt for girls? I don't want you to be in any pain at all. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

"You're so sweet. Okay, I'm ready. You can go ahead." Rachel let out a little whimper as Finn entered her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, keep going. Please, it really doesn't hurt very much." Finn continued to thrust in and out, starting slowly then picking up pace. He finally had a steady pace going." Finn, it feels so good! Go faster, please." Finn listened to his girlfriend, and starting going even faster.

"Oh god, Rach, I'm coming. I'm coming. Oh that felt great." Finn removed the condom and threw it in the trash. "Wait, Rach, you didn't cum. I feel bad."

"It's fine, Finn. Almost all girls don't their first time. It felt great, and that's all that matters. We'll try it again at some point. I, for one am exhausted and am going to take a nap."

"Yeah, me too. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Finn" They fell asleep, naked under the covers, holding each other's hands.


	3. Dinner

Finn and Rachel stayed asleep until Kurt and Blaine came home at 4:00.

"Hey, love birds! You're done right?" Kurt screamed.

"Oh, is it 4:00 already? We were just taking a nap. One sec." Rachel yelled back. Rachel slipped back on her bra and panties and a robe and headed out. The nice thing was the only people in the room were either gay or her boyfriend, so she didn't bother to fix her hair or get fully clothed.

"So, how was it? Blaine asked as Rachel sat down on the couch next to Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay." Rachel sighed.

"So, you didn't...ya know?" Kurt inquired.

"No, but most girls don't their first time. I didn't really care. It was amazing just to be with him. How was the beach?"

"Oh, it was fun, we just chilled and swam a little bit. How big is Finn?"

"Kurt! I'm not answering that!"

"Good. Hold strong, Rach!" Finn had just walked out of the bedroom wearing a robe matching Rachel's. "So, what should we do?"

"Why don't you two little sex monkeys get dressed?" Blaine suggested.

"I'll call Dad and Carole and see if they want to have dinner together." Kurt added.

30 minutes later, Finn and Rachel came out of the bedroom ready to go. Finn was wearing a navy polo, and Rachel had on a matching sundress. Kurt and Blaine had also changed into dinner clothes. Kurt had on white skinny jeans, and a purple graphic-T that said 'fabulous' on it. Blaine was also wearing polo, but his was green.

"We're meeting Carole and my dad at a little restaurant in walking distance. Let's go." Kurt finished talking and the teens headed for the restaurant.

"I feel like I should tell Burt or thank him or something." Finn announced, walking hand and hand with Rachel.

"No! Finn, he'll tell Carole, and she'll tell my dads, and my dads will kill me!"

"Fine, so guys, I was thinking we could redo the sleeping arrangement. Kurt could switch with Rach, so we could have the queen bed, and I can move the twins together to make a bigger bed for you and Blaine. Would that be okay?"

"I'm good with that!" Blaine announced. "What do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking the spa in the morning, then maybe mini-golf or swimming or something?" Kurt answered, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Ooo! I'll go to the spa with you Kurt!" Rachel shrieked.

"Blaine, do you want to play tennis tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Yeah! Sure! And then we could go to the pool in the afternoon, and maybe that teen dance club that night?" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds like a plan! The restaurant is right here." Kurt pointed to a small, brick building.

When they entered the restaurant, they found Carole and Burt already sitting at a table. "Over here guys!" Carole waved her hands. The teens all sat down and peroozed the menu.

"So, what did you guys do today?"

"Blaine and I hung out at the beach all day." Carole nodded.

"Rachel and I just...chilled...in the hotel room."

"Oh dear. I guess my little boys not a virgin any more. Teenagers don't just chill in a hotel room all day" Carole said, while Finn and Rachel both blushed. "We didn't plan this vacation for you two to stay in the hotel room and have sex the whole time. Promise you'll get out some days." Carole looked at Rachel.

"Yeah, we will. Kurt and I are going to the spa tomorrow." Nobody talked for a long time. The rest of the dinner was anti-climactic. It was too awkward for anyone to speak, so everyone ate in silence, occasionally exchanging glances with each other. Soon the bill was paid, and the teens left.

"Thanks for dinner, and the trip, and the stuff you gave me yesterday." Finn said to Burt, and they walked out the door.

"God, Finn! What the hell?" Rachel whispered with menace.

"They asked me what we did today! I didn't want to lie in case they were at some place. At least I didn't say I was having amazing sex with my incredibly sexy and wonderful girlfriend." Rachel smiled and silently forgave Finn. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Let's go back to the room and finish playing Truth or Dare."

"Sounds good to me!" Kurt said, as they walked into the hotel room.

"Ok, let's go. Kurt, Truth or Dare?" Finn asked.

"Truth."

"What was the thing that your dad found and gave you a talk about? You mentioned in yesterday."

"Yes, I remember. He found my porn stash." Kurt turned bright pink. "Truth or dare, Finn?"

"Dare."

"Call the front desk and ask them for condoms."

"Fine." Finn walked over to the phone and pressed 0. There was a brief pause.

"Hi! Can I get some condoms sent up to my room?" There was another longer pause.

"Okay, thank you!" Finn hung up the phone. "They don't have them at the front desk, but they are sold in the gift shop." Everyone laughed, and the game continued on. "

"Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you masturbate?"

"Not answering that!"

"Fine. Shirt off then!"

"I am wearing a dress. No way."

"Cheater, cheater!" Kurt yelled and threw a pillow at Rachel. "We're gay and your boyfriend has already seen your underwear."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but took off her dress. The game continued on for several hours, and eventually everyone was sitting there with nothing but underwear, due to the people chickening out. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys! I have a key!" Burt's voice ran in. "Don't bother getting up!" Shit. The teens were not even half dressed when Burt entered the room. "Oh! What are you doing?"

"We were playing truth or dare. If you chicken out, you have to take off a piece of clothing." Kurt replied, with a shaky voice. "Nothing weird going' on here"

"Okay, well I just wanted to say good night."

"Is mom mad?" Finn looked up.

" No, she just went to bed early. She's okay with it. I'm going to go now, good night! Be good boys and girl!" Burt left and locked the door.

"Oh god, does he really need to add awkwardness to everything?" Finn said, hands above his head. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm not ready for bed." Blaine announced.

"Me neither." Kurt and Rachel replied in unison.

"So, Rachel, did it hurt?"

"Really, Kurt?"

"I want to know for personal reference." He smiled.

"At first it hurt, but it got better quickly." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Well, what should we do?" Blaine asked.

"I have a few ideas!" Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the lips.

"Fine, I'll leave!" Rachel said, getting up and walking into the bedroom. "Good night, guys!"

Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and soon enough, the two boys were on top of each other, passionately kissing. Blaine was about to slip his hand into Kurt's pants when Kurt stopped him.

"Let's wait for Wednesday. I promise it will be amazing. You'll see." Kurt said sweetly.

"Ok, I can wait. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, Blaine" The two boys fell asleep lying on the floor, holding hands.


	4. Messages and tennis

Kurt woke Rachel up at around 7:00.

"C'mon, Berry, I got us massages at 9 and I want to eat breakfast first!" Kurt was trying to drag Rachel out of bed.

"Fine, I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to get dressed and stuff." Kurt sat down on the sofa and let his mind wander.

_Tomorrow is the day, _Kurt thought. _I'm losing my virginity. Oh god, I hope it doesn't hurt. I think I'm going to be on the bottom, right. I mean, everything about me kind of screams bottom. I don't know, I guess I will let Blaine choose. Blaine is amazing. He'll stop if it hurts. I know he will. Plus, we have the..._

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Rachel Berry.

"Lets go Kurt!"

"Okay, do you want to just go to the in-hotel restaurant?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the restaurant.

Rachel and Kurt were immediately seated at a small booth.

"So, tomorrow's your big day, right?" Rachel asked.

"Oh ya. God, I'm scared. I feel like it's gonna hurt."

"Well, I'm sure Blaine will stop if it does, he seems really nice. What are you really scared of?"

"What if I'm not good enough? What if he dumps me after?"

"Kurt, is Blaine a virgin?"

"I'm not actually sure. I never asked."

This conversation ceased as the waitress came over to take their order.

"What do you want?"

"I'll have the soy milk pancakes, please."

"Can I have a strawberry waffle?

"Yeah." The waitress walked away, and Rachel and Kurt continued the conversation.

"So, if he's a virgin, he has nothing to compare it to and if he's not, he loves you so much, it doesn't matter how you do. I see the way he looks at you, Kurt. He loves you, a lot."

"Thanks, Rachel. Umm. This is kind of an odd question but did your dads ever tell you anything about gay sex?"

"Not really. Just the basics. What goes where and stuff. And I walked in on them once.

"Fun. How old were you?"

"10. I had a nightmare so I wanted comfort, and they were doing it."

Kurt laughed. "That's helpful, Berry. Really helpful."

"Hey! You asked!"

"So, you never really told me about you and Finn.

"And I'm not planning on doing so. Sorry, Kurt. I just think your step-brother wants to keep it private."

"Fine. Then you don't get to hear about me and Blaine."

Just then the waitress came by with the food.

"You crafty, crafty boy. Okay, just don't tell Finn you know. I woke up Finn and told him to take a shower. Then, I lit candles and started playing soft music. He came out and I was lying on the bed. He took off his boxers, and we got started quickly. It was really sweet, he was so worried about hurting me and that I didn't, ya know."

"He is a chivalrous boy."

"That indeed." Rachel and Kurt continued on talking about Broadway, glee club, and hair care products. Rachel covered the bill and they headed over to spa, where they got manicures, pedicures, and massages.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Finn were supposed to be playing tennis.

"Blaine, can we talk for a minute before we play tennis?"

"Yeah, sure, but if you are going to talk about me having sex with your brother, please don't. I promise I'll be gentle and stop if he says it hurts too much, or if he just doesn't want to do it. I love him, I would never hurt him."

"Deal, let's play! You're going down, Blaine!

"You wish!"

Blaine absolutely smoked Finn.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. The group went swimming in the afternoon, and then went to a teen dance club, that night. A couple of guys tried to flirt with Rachel and Finn may or may not had given them black eyes. The couples returned to the room around 11, and 3 of them quickly fell asleep. One couldn't fall asleep; he had one thought on his mind. This time tomorrow, he would not be a virgin.


	5. First time 2

Rachel awoke at 9:00 am to find her phone buzzing. She received a text from her Daddy.

"Hey Sunshine. How are you and how's Florida? Remember our conversation before we left. Your friend Kurt is there with his boyfriend right?"

She quickly replied. "Hi Daddy. I'm great. I remember Daddy 'if Finn touches you without your permission, kick him in the balls'. And ya, why?"

While waiting for the next text, she pulled Finn out of bed.

"5 more minutes, baby, please."

"No, Finn, we're going sight seeing today." Rachel admonished, stroking her boyfriends face.

"Rach, I love you so much but I really don't see the point in waking up early to go tour some old broad way stars house." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just go shower, Finn. Maybe I'll join you in a few minutes. I want to be gone before Blaine and Kurt wake up, anyways."

"You're the sexiest women ever." Finn jumped up and ran to the shower. Rachel glanced at her cell phone. Her daddy had replied already.

"Good. You also remember the part about how we want you to use protection but rather our baby stay a virgin, right? If Kurt tells you he's planning on doing anything, tells Kurt to relax, it makes it much easier. Love you sweetie. Call me tonight please."

"Oh god" Rachel thought as she ran in the bathroom to shower with Finn.

Kurt awoke naturally 10 minutes after Finn and Rachel had left the house. He saw that Blaine was still asleep. Perfect. He had stuff to set up. He was starting to prance around his room, and was about to go change the sheets on the queen bed when he noticed a note sitting on his side table from Rachel.

Hey Kurt,

Finn and I are out sightseeing, I promise we won't be back until 5:00 at least, so take your time and enjoy it. My dad texted me this morning and told me to tell you to relax, it makes it easier. Good luck, today!

Rachel

Kurt set the note in a drawer, and scampered off to set up, shower, and eat.

Blaine woke up at 10:00 sharp, with Kurt, wearing a robe and looking amazing, laying next to him.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt whispered in the older boys ear.

"Howdy Kurt. We're still on for today, right?"

"Absolutely. Why don't you go shower and eat, I left some cereal on the table."

"Ok, I'll be quick, I promise." Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and hurried off. He placed the condoms and lube on the side table, and dragged a trail of rose petals from the bathroom to the bed. Soon enough, Blaine rushed out of the bathroom (in nothing but a robe) and followed the trail of petals. He reached the room to find Kurt sitting on the bed, smiling, with soft music playing in the background.

"Kurt, before we start we need to talk about some stuff." Blaine said, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, I know. Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Kurt"

"Are you a virgin?"

Blaine sighed "Mostly. I touched another guy and he touched me, and I put my fingers in him, but nothing else, a few years ago. But really, Kurt, he meant nothing. It was just two 14 year-olds messing around."

"Okay. I was just wondering. I thought I'd be on bottom, that's okay, right?"

"Yeah, I had a feeling it would work out that way. Kurt, have you ever had anything inside you?"

"A couple fingers. That's it."

"If it hurts, tell me to stop, please. I don't want to hurt you at all."

"I promise I will. Shall we get started?"

"I'd love too." Blaine and Kurt both shed their robes and boxers and climbed onto the bed. Kurt began to rub Blaine's large member until it was nice and hard. He then enclosed his mouth around it and began moving his tongue in circles. Blaine let out a moan of pleasure.

"Wait, Kurt, your turn." Blaine pushed Kurt away and began moving closer to the younger boy's package. Blaine began with his tongue, swirling it around the base, then began sucking on Kurt's balls.

"Oh. Blaine... That feels... Ahhhh." Blaine had now taken Kurt's entire dick in his mouth and was slowly moving his head back and forth. "Wait, Blaine, you're gonna make me cum before I'm..." Blaine had stopped the movement, realizing that he didn't want Kurt to 'finish' before they had even started.

"Okay, Kurt, turn over. I'm going to put a finger in, okay?" Kurt obeyed and tried to relax. He looked back at his boyfriend, nodding. Blaine put a generous amount of lube on his finger and gently slid it into Kurt's hole. "Does it feel good?" Blaine took Kurt's moan as his signal to move on. He added a couple more lubed fingers in and began to slowly thrust back and forth. Kurt was still moaning.

"Blaine, I think I'm ready for you. Go ahead."

"Are you sure, Kurt? Did the fingers hurt at all?"

"A little at first but it didn't by the end. I'm sure." Blaine put on a condom and used a large amount of lube to complete cover his dick.

"I'm ready. Please tell me if it hurts at all."

"I will. Go ahead." Kurt looked behind and smiled at his boyfriend.

Kurt felt the tip of his boyfriend slide inside him. It felt larger than he thought it would have. It was painful, Kurt wasn't going to lie, but it wasn't too bad and the pain quickly subsided into pressure and eventually pleasure.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it hurts a little, but I like. Promise."

Blaine slowly began to slide the rest of him in.

"Keep going, Blaine. It's really not that bad."

Blaine began to slowly thrust in and out. Kurt moaned in pleasure.

"Faster, Blaine! All the way!" Kurt screamed. Blaine picked up pace. Both boys were moaning now, and the thrusts became faster and deeper until Blaine came. He slowly pulled himself out of Kurt, pulled off the used condom and threw it into the trashcan.

"That was amazing, Blaine."

"It's not over yet. You didn't cum yet." Blaine had a small smile on his face as he grabbed Kurt's dick and once again, Blaine placed it in his mouth. Kurt arched his back in pleasure.

"Don't stop, Blaine." Blaine continued to suck and dance his tongue in circles around the younger boy's dick. "I'm cuming... Oh, Blaine." Blaine got up, spit the white goo out in the sink and climbed back into bed with Kurt.

"You're amazing, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."


	6. More than love

After they finished, Blaine and Kurt just laid there for several minutes. Eventually, Kurt got up and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going, baby?" The older boy said, sitting up.

"I'm really hungry, do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"I'd love too." Blaine and Kurt got dressed, and walked down to a small restaurant on the beach. Neither of them spoke for most of lunch. Talking wasn't necessary, as both boys seemed to think that staring into each other's eyes was a much better use of time. There hands were intertwined and when their food finally arrived, both boys hesitated before letting go to dig into their food. Kurt began to compensate for the lack of hand holding by gently rubbing his foot against Blaine's leg. Blaine took this as his cue and soon enough, a rigorous game of footsie was initiated. Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt and Blaine!" Kurt looked up to see his father and Carole walking into the restaurant. Kurt did not want them to be there. Sure, he loved his parents a lot and they did pay for this trip, but he needed alone time with his boyfriend. Today had been a huge step in their relationship, and he didn't want any conversation they wanted to have stopped because of parents.

"Ugh. Sorry, Blaine."

"It's fine. Maybe they won't sit next to us." Blaine said, with a glimmer of hope in his eye. But, sure enough, Kurt's parents sat down at a table right next to theirs.

"Hey, guys, we didn't know you were eating here! What did you do this morning?" A cheerful Burt asked.

"Oh, we slept in really late, then came to this place." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled at this wonderful cover.

"Oh, cool. Do you know what Finn and Rachel are doing?" The oblivious Burt added.

"They aren't just chilling in the room again are they?" Carole added

"NO! They are sight-seeing today." Kurt chimed in.

"Why didn't you two go with them? You love sight seeing, Kurt."

"They left really early this morning, and we were really tired."

"Why were you so tired?" Carole said, touching Kurt's arm.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt stood up. "Why do you care so much? If you really want to know, fine! Blaine and me did it! It was amazing! That's what you wanted to know, right? Now you can leave us the fuck alone! Let's go Blaine." Kurt stormed out of the establishment. Blaine glanced at the parents.

"Go ahead, Blaine." Carole pointed to the door. Blaine pushed in his chair and gently walked out of the restaurant as well. He found Kurt sitting on the beach in front of the restaurant. Blaine sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry I told them. I just really wanted a lunch, alone with you. After this morning, I wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Why wouldn't we be okay, Kurt?"

"I don't know. I thought you might be disappointed with something or me. You were amazing, but I feel like I didn't live up to expectations."

"Kurt, you were extrodanairy this morning. You are sexy, kind, and I'm proud to call you my boyfriend. Sure, we took a big step in our relationship today, but I think we are closer because of it. I don't love you any less than this morning. In fact, I love you so much. I didn't even think that was possible, to love you more than I did. I know now it is, and nothing will ever make me love you any less than I do at this moment."

"You are the sweetest boyfriend ever. The word love can't even describe how much I feel for you. I would talk about how great you are more, and believe me, I could go on for hours, but I think I should go apologize to my parents." Kurt turned around to find Carole standing behind the boys. "Carole, how long have you been standing there?"

"I walked over in the middle of Blaine's little speech. Can I talk to you for a minute, alone, Kurt?"

"Yeah, sorry Blaine." Kurt and Carole walked over and sat down on a near by bench. "Carole, I want to apologize. You and dad were so nice, paying for this trip and all. You were just trying to ask about what was going on my life and I snapped. I just really wanted to talk to Blaine alone. I wanted to make sure we were okay after this morning, since we hadn't talked about it yet."

"I understand, Kurt. I'm not mad, at all. Burt is a little disturbed, only because your his little boy and he found out your not a virgin anymore. We should've just left you two alone. We honestly wanted to take you on this trip because you've been so stressed with the new school, and we wanted you to relax with Blaine. I'm sorry, too, Kurt. Burt's sorry as well, but he's still kind of in shock. He should have seen this coming, especially since he gave you condoms and lube. Then again, well, you know your father. Are we good?"

"We're good. Now I should probably get back to my boyfriend. I love you, Carole."

"Love you too, Kurt. Now get back to Blaine." Kurt walked over and grabbed Blaine by the hand.

"Let's go back to the room. Rachel and Finn should be back by now."

Sure enough, when Kurt and Blaine walked back into the room, Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch making out.

"We're back!"

"Oh, hi guys!" Rachel (who had previously been lying on top of Finn) turned around to greet the couple.

"Owe, Rach, you stabbed me in gut with your elbow!"

"Sorry, Finny! I'll make up for it later, promise!" Finn and Rachel exchanged a glance and smile.

"I repeat, we're back!" Blaine shouted.

"So, what do you guys want to do? Rachel asked.

"You." Finn responded, grinning.

"Finn!" Rachel gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Do you want to go to the pool? We haven't been to the good one, yet."

"Sure, let's go."

In about 10 minutes time, the teens were all dressed in their swimsuits and ready to head down to the pool. The pool had 2 diving boards of alternate sizes, a large water slide, a small aqua basketball court and an adjoining hot tub.

"I'm going in the hot tub!" Rachel announced,

"I'll go with you." Kurt said, walking over next to Rachel.

"Rach, I have bad memories with hot tubs," Blaine looked puzzled, but Kurt gave him a look that read 'I'll tell you later'. "Blaine, do you want to play some water basketball?"

"As long as you're better at basketball then you are tennis!"

"Don't worry, Blaine. You're going down!" Blaine and Finn ran off and jumped in the pool. Meanwhile, Rachel and Kurt were casually walking over to the hot tub.

"How was it?"

"Fantastic, Rachel. He was so gentle and caring. Then by the end, he had come but I hadn't so he helped me out." Kurt giggled like an overexcited schoolgirl.

"I'm happy for you, Kurt. I really am. Did you get the note I left for you?"

"Yep. Tell your dads I said thanks. It actually did help."

"Good. I can't believe we only have 2 more nights here. I'm so relaxed. I don't want to go back."

"I know. I love it here. I love how funny our boyfriends are together." Rachel gestured to Finn and Blaine. Blaine was holding the ball, but Finn was tacking him in an attempt to steal it. Both teens chuckled at the sight. Rachel and Kurt continued to "girl" talk and Finn and Blaine kept playing basketball until the sun was gone from the Florida sky, ending what was overall a great night and beginning what would turn out to be a great night.


	7. Never Have I Ever

After the sun had set, the teens headed back to the room, changed into their clothes, and ate room service for dinner.

"Ok, so we ate, and there's not much else to do in this town...plus it's already 7:00, want to play some Truth or Dare?" Blaine asked.

"I'm starting to get sick of it, we play it every night. How about Never Have I Ever? Rachel said, sitting down on the floor.

"Good with me! I'll start! Never Have I Ever kissed a boy!" Finn announced. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel all put a finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Rachel Berry said for her turn. Finn and Kurt put a finger down.

"Wait, Kurt, you've kissed a girl?" Blaine inquired.

"There was this girl in glee club, and I only did it for my dad." Blaine nodded, and the game continued.

"Never had I ever had a crush on Finn" Kurt and Rachel both put a finger down. "I'm learning so much about my boyfriend tonight!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt gave him a playful slap on the arm and a kiss on the cheek.

"Never have I ever had a crush on Rachel." Finn put a finger down.

"No personal attacks, Kurt!"

"That was not a personal attack! A personal attack would be 'Never have I ever been quarterback on the football team'"

"Fine! Never have I ever gone to Dalton!" Finn said with a smug grin on his face.

"Were you trying to personally attack me, Finn? Because it can't be a personal attack if it applies to 2 people!" Nevertheless, Kurt and Blaine put their fingers down. Rachel's turn was next.

"Never have I ever been on the football team!" Again, Kurt and Finn were forced to put their finger down.

"Never have I ever gone to McKinley." Finn, Rachel, and Kurt all had to put fingers down. Blaine giggled in delight.

"Never have I ever sung a solo at sectionals." Everyone excluding Kurt had to put a finger down. "Take that world!" Kurt shouted in excitement.

"You're adorable, you know that Kurt?" Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend.

"I've been told." By this time, Rachel and Blaine both had 7 fingers left, Finn had 5, and Kurt had 4. It was Finn's turn, and judging by the look on his face, it was probably a very good one.

"Never have I ever been..." Finn was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is everyone dressed in there? Can I come in?" Burt's voice came rushing into the room.

"Yeah, Dad! Nothing weird is going on!" Kurt's significantly higher voice rang back. The door opened and Burt and Carole were standing in the doorway.

"Ok, kids. We decided that since tomorrow is your last full day here, we would surprise you with tickets to Disney World!" Burt was holding 4 long and narrow pieces of paper. Kurt let out a small shriek and the other teens looked overjoyed. "They are to Magic Kingdom. We figured since that one was the biggest, it would be the most fun. There is a bus that leaves at 7:30, so you should get to the park by 8:00, when the park opens. You should be able to take a bus back as well." Carole told them.

"If you have any questions, call us. Otherwise, we'll see you tomorrow morning." The teens all replied with much gratitude, and the adults left the room.

"Wait, Dad!" Kurt stood up and followed his dad into the hallway. "Dad, I want to apologize for what-"

"It's fine, Kurt. Carole told me what you said, and I understand. I'm not totally happy about the fact you're not a virgin anymore, but I guess I should've seen this coming. I mean, I wasn't a virgin when I was your age.

"Dad! I didn't need to know that!"

"Oh well. Blaine is a good kid, and I trust you. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Dad." Kurt gave his father a big hug, and then went back to the room.

"You're back! Now we can finish our game!" Finn exclaimed. "Never have I ever been gay!"

"Really, Finn? Really?" Kurt and Blaine put their fingers down.

"Never have I ever been a boy."

"That's just lame, Rachel."

"Doesn't matter how lame it is! You all have to put a finger down!" Kurt, Blaine, and Finn complied. Kurt was starting to get nervous; he only had 2 fingers left.

"Never have I ever been to Disney World!" Blaine announced. Kurt and Rachel put fingers down.

"That's what I did for my 5th birthday," Kurt explained, "I was so obsessed with princesses that my mom took me. It was right before she got sick. It's my turn, right? Never have I ever had a mom during my teenage years." Blaine and Finn put their fingers down. "Shit! I forgot you've never had a mom, Rachel!" Rachel grinned.

"Never have a ever been named Kurt!" Kurt put his final finger down.

"What do I have to do now that I lost?"

"Kiss me." Blaine said seductively.

"I'll do that!" Kurt crawled over to Blaine and gave him a kiss. Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt let out a soft moan. It was amazing, until Finn threw a pillow at the boys and shouted 'Get a room!'

Now that the game was over, the teens began idle chitchat, and planned there day tomorrow. It was decided that they would wake up at 6:00, shower, and eat room service. Soon enough, the couples retreated to their rooms for the night.

"Finn?" Rachel asked as they were lying in their bed. "I never made up for elbowing you in the stomach."

"Oh, it really didn't hurt that bad. You don't need to do anything" Rachel began to unbutton Finn's pants. "On second thought, it was kind of painful."

"Exactly." Finn's pants and underwear were completely off. Rachel began to slowly massage Finn's dick.

"Wait, Rach, are you gonna give me a blow-"

"No. I find the idea of that disgusting. I'm just going to use my hands."

"You're still the best girl friend ever. That feels amazing, Rach." Finn let out a gently moan as Rachel increased in speed.

"God, Rach, that feels amazing! I love you so fuckin' much!" Finn came quickly and him and Rachel feel asleep, just like that.


	8. Disney World, Part 1

Rachel Berry awoke at 5:58 to the sound of her phone blaring The Best Day by Taylor Swift. This was her Dad's special ring. She quickly scrambled out of bed to answer it.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey sweetie. You forgot to call me last night. I was kind of worried."

"I'm sorry! Things got really busy last night, and I forgot!"

"Did something happen with Finn?"

"No! Burt-"

"Kurt's dad?"

"Yeah, surprised us with tickets to Disney World! We're going to Magic Kingdom today!"

"That's great, honey. I just wanted to call and make sure you were all right. I won't keep you on. Just remember-"

"Kick him in the balls. I know dad!"

"Bye, honey. I love you!"

"Love you too dad!" Rachel Berry closed her phone and seconds later her alarm clock went off. Finn groaned and soon joined her out of bed.

"Good morning, Rach." Finn said, kissing Rachel on the check. "The only reason I'm not complaining about getting up this early is because I get to spend the day with you."

"Finn, your adorable. I love you so much."

"Love you too, we should probably shower and stuff. You can go first."

"Thanks, Finn." Rachel ran into the bathroom.

1 hour later, all 4 teens were dressed and ready to go. They walked to a bus stop a block from the hotel and boarded the bus to Magic Kingdom.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the gates of Magic Kingdom. Cinderella's castle loomed in the distance. Tons of small children buzzed about, accompanied by their disgruntled looking parents. A Disney worker scanned their tickets and dismissed them with a "Have a magical day!" Immediately, the group went to Splash Mountain in order to get fast passes, and then walked around to Space Mountain and got in line.

"Wait, Finn, I'm afraid of roller coasters!"

"You'll be fine, it's a pretty tame one." Blaine responded.

"Besides, I'll hold your hand the whole time." Finn added.

"You guys are so cute, it's disgusting." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. The line moved fairly quickly, and in around 15 minutes, they were next up to board the small spaceship shaped cars.

"Finn, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, I got you baby." Finn put an arm around Rachel, causing another eye roll by Kurt. Suddenly, the cars jolted forward into the darkness. There was techno music playing and several small lights flashing, as the car whizzed by the turns, drops, and circles. Soon enough, the ride was over and the teens returned into the Florida sun.

"That was awesome!" Rachel shrieked.

"Sudden change of heart?"

"I guess. That was so cool!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Rachel. What should we do next?" Blaine asked, chuckling.

"How about the buzz light-year ride?"

"They have a buzz light-year ride? We have to go!" Finn practically ran to queue for Buzz Light-year's Space Ranger Spin.

"My boyfriend is nothing but a 6 foot 5 year old." Rachel said trotting after Finn. The wait for this ride was significantly longer, but after 30 minutes, they loaded the cruisers and started the game/ride. Finn beat everybody, badly, and surprisingly Rachel came in second place. Kurt lost miserably, but blamed it on the fact he didn't play video games as a child.

"Sore loser!" Finn cried out after hearing Kurt's reasoning.

"I'm not the one who sits home every night Rachel's not available and blasts zombies heads off!" Nobody talked until they reached the next ride. They watched the show at the Monster's Inc. Laugh Floor, and then decided it was time to move onto Frontier Land. By the time they got there, it was time to use their fast passes for Splash Mountain. They boarded the logs and embarked on the puppet-filled musical extravaganza. Despite Rachel's constant complaints of the bad music, the other 3 enjoyed the ride, especially the drop. All 4 teens got absolutely soaked.

"Wow, Kurt. You're not even upset about your hair!" Finn exclaimed.

"I guess I don't care right now. None of you are taking pictures, and I don't know anyone else here."

"Hey Finn! Kurt! Rachel!" Shit. Mr. Shuester was walking towards them, clutching Ms. Pillsberry's hands.

"Who is that?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Glee club director at McKinley and his girlfriend. She's a guidance consoler." Kurt whispered back.

"Hey, Mr. Shue!" Finn greeted, giving him a man hug.

"Mr. Shuester, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt introduced. The dark haired boy and teacher shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. What are you guys doing here?"

"For Christmas this year, Burt and Carole surprised Finn and Kurt with a trip to Florida, and they were allowed to bring their significant others." Rachel announced.

"Oh, great! Emma, sorry Ms. P, and I were visiting some relatives in Florida when I found out she'd never been to Disney World. So, we decided to go."

"Ok, well, I think we're going to grab some lunch. You can join us if you want." Finn said.

"We'll pass. I don't want to interrupt anything. See you Monday, Rachel and Finn. Bye, Kurt! Nice to meet you, Blaine!"

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Blaine asked as soon as Mr. Shue and Ms. P were gone.

"Do you want to go to that place, right there?" Kurt asked, pointing to a saloon looking building with a sign that read Pecos Bill Tale Tall Inn and Cafe. There was a general agreement of yes, so the teens walked into the building to fill their empty stomachs. It was a quick service restaurant, so after about 30 minutes, burgers were eaten and the teens were ready to ride more rides. They decided to get a fast pass for Thunder Mountain Railroad and move onto Adventure Land. First, they hopped on the Magic Carpets of Aladdin. As their magical 'carpets' were halfway though the air, Blaine began singing. Kurt joined in (as Jasmine of course). At the end of the ride, the people in the car ahead and behind them applauded, causing Kurt to blush.

Next, they went on the Jungle Cruise. There was an insanely long line, which was passed by another exciting game of Truth or Truth (The teens didn't want to make a scene with any dares), in which Rachel revealed her first kiss had been with Finn 2 years ago in the auditorium and Blaine told that he had been banned from seeing his best friend as a child because when they were five, Blaine's anti-gay father had walked in on them 'playing doctor.' After 40 long minutes, the group was finally able to board a boat. Amazon Annie introduced herself, and the ride began. After almost being 'attacked' by several incredibly fake animals and even more corny jokes, the 4 arrived back on land and walked over to a small hut labeled The Enchanted Tiki Room-Under new management. It was inside, and looked relatively cool, so the teens dashed in. It turned out to be another incredibly corny show, featuring several birds. It was a nice, cool break and the group was ready to face what was the hour-long wait to the Pirates of the Caribbean. At least the queue was cool, and the ride was well worth the wait. Finn began singing along to the background music and the animatronics were great. After this ride, the teens made their way into Fantasy Land. They rode on Peter Pan's Flight, Winnie the Pooh, Snow White's Scary Adventure, Dumbo, The Tea Cups, and the Carousal. It was nearing 5:30 when the group approached It's a Small World After All.

"We are NOT going on this!" Kurt shouted, walking away from the attraction.

"Why not, Kurt?" Blaine asked, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"When I was 5, we got stuck in the middle of the ride. We were stuck for an hour and a half. They didn't turn off the song."

"In the words of Finn: I'll hold your hand, so your not scared."

"That'll be helpful." Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the line, where Finn and Rachel were already waiting. Kurt held on to Blaine the entire ride, and once the boat was docked, Kurt jumped out and kissed the ground. "That was one of the scariest rides, ever."

"Well, I'm glad you faced your fear, Kurt. We should probably go do Thunder Mountain, we can use our fast passes now!" Rachel led the pack over to Thunder Mountain, still eyeing Cinderella's castle the entire time.

"Why do you keep on looking at that castle, Rach?"

"I've always wanted to eat there, but you have to make reservations, like 60 days in advance. I don't care that much." Rachel shrugged it off and continued walking. After a few minutes, the giant rock that housed the ride appeared. Finn eyed it nervously.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna skip out on this one. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you right here in like 20 minutes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a little nauseous."

"Okay, baby. See you soon!" Rachel gave Finn a kiss on the check as Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel ran off to ride Thunder Mountain, and Finn went running in the other direction. "What is up with him?" Rachel asked as soon as Finn was out of earshot.

"I don't know, Rach."

"Oh well. Let's go guys! This ride is supposed to be really pretty at night." Rachel grabbed the hands of both boys and led them off to the ride. As the teens exited the ride, they saw Finn, who was sitting on a bench with his hands in his pockets. Rachel ran and kissed him, as if she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Hey, Rachie."

"Hello, Finnie."

"Must I repeat? You guys are way to adorable!" Kurt said, smiling as his boyfriend grabbed his hand. "What should we do for dinner?"

"I thought we might split up for dinner, it being our last night?" Finn said casually.

"Fine with me." Blaine announced. "Do you want to go to this really good restaurant over by Ariel's Grotto?"

"I'd love too!" Blaine and Kurt disappeared into the sunset.

"Where should we go?" Rachel asked, running hands through Finn's hair.

"I had an idea." He then picked Rachel up and carried her to the center of the park.

"Finn! Where are you taking me?"

"Here." Finn set her down in front of the large, ivory castle.

"Finn, we don't have reservations!"

"I came and asked. A couple canceled, so we got in. I may have had to tip the guy a little bit, but you're more than worth it."

"I love you so much right now, Finn."

"Hudson! Table for 2!"


	9. Perfect

Today had been an absolutely amazing day for Finn Hudson. He had actually surprised his girlfriend by taking her out to a marvelous dinner. He had surprised Rachel Berry, which he thought was basically impossible. Then they had watched the romantic fire works and returned to the hotel. The teens had then started to play, as it was their last night in Florida, truth or dare. After about an hour, the group returned to their respective beds. Their flight was at 4:00 tomorrow, and they wanted to be able to go to the beach before they left. But, Finn couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts were racing through his mind. The thought that he has a wonderful and perfect girlfriend. He had a wonderfully perfect stepbrother, who had a wonderfully perfect boyfriend. Life was perfect. And Finn could not bear to miss any moments of his life while sleeping.


	10. Slang

"Hey, Rachie, are you asleep?" Finn asked groggily.

"No, I can't sleep. This trip has been way to amazing. I don't want it to end."

"Yeah, I agree. Since we are both up, do you think that maybe we could…ya know?"

"If you are asking me to have sex, please use proper terms. You know how I feel about slang."

"Yes, I remember the 20 minute lecture I got about calling my penis a dick. Rachel Berry, will you have sex with me?"

"I would love too, Finn Hudson. I just need a minute to prepare. Will you get the condoms, please?"

"Sure." Finn sprang up from the bed and ran to the living room where the condoms still sat from the first day they arrived. He grabbed all of the silver packages, and went back to the room. He walked in to find his beautiful girlfriend half dressed, wearing a pair of princess underwear and the same black lacey bra she was wearing last week.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't think you wanted to see me in these." She gestured to her Cinderella underwear.

"I think you're absolutely stunning in everything. I honestly don't care about your underwear."

"I'm going to be taking them off soon anyways. Let's get going." Rachel striped completely and ran onto the bed. She climbed under the covers and snuggled closer to Finn, who had just removed his boxers, revealing a somewhat hard dick. She slowly began to massage the member.

"Wait, Rach, I want to make it about you tonight. I want to make you cu-orgasm. Okay?"

"Okay." Finn reached to grab Rachel's left breast. He began to massage it with his tongue, while rubbing the right breast with his hands. "Finn, that feels amazing." She let out a gentle moan. "Oh shit. We have to be quiet, I don't want Blaine and Kurt to hear."

"Who cares?" Finn replied, moving on to suck on the other breast. "Your boobs are amazing."

"Thank you, Finn." Finn lifted his head and kissed Rachel passionately, causing her hips to buck. Finn began to move his kisses down, kissing her chin, neck, chest, and stomach. When he reached her mound, she pushed him away.

"I told you before. I think oral sex is grotesque."

"Just trust me, baby. It'll feel good."

Later that night, Rachel would agree.


	11. Better?

"Hey, gorgeous." Blaine said, seductively grabbing Kurt's hand as they lay in bed.

"Hello, sexy." Kurt replied with a smile. "I was thinking, we really only did it once, and I was too scared to really enjoy it, so-" Kurt was cut off by the feeling of Blaine's soft lips on top of his.

"You don't have to ask me twice, baby." Blaine gestured to the already emerging bulge in his pants.

"You want to get the stuff, and I'll tell Rachel? It's already 8:00, and I don't want Finn walking in on us."

"Let's go." Blaine dug open a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out the lube and condoms. Kurt dashed off to go tell Rachel and Finn the plan.

"Hey, Rachel, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." The petite soprano's voice rang back.

"Can you and Finn, like, not come into Blaine and my's room for the next hour?"

"No problem. Do you want Finn and I to leave?"

"I don't really care. We'll be quiet. And if you do hear anything, it won't be the end of the world. I mean. I definitely heard you two last night."

"You heard that?" Rachel's shaky voice said, as her face turned bright red.

"Yes. Is Finn really that good?" Rachel turned even redder.

"Goodbye, Kurt." Rachel quickly shut the door. Kurt half ran half skipped back to the room where Blaine was laying on the bed, shirtless.

"Shall we start?" The older boy whispered sexily. Kurt did not respond, but ripped off his T-shirt and jumped into the bed. Blaine began to undo the tight knot that held up the younger boys flannel pajama pants. In one swift motion, Blaine pulled of Kurt's pants and boxers, while pulling him into a tight kiss. Blaine removed his own pants, so the two boys were lying in the bed, naked, passionately making out. Kurt reached his hand down and started to massage Blaine's already hard member. Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck, in a manner that would certainly cause hickeys later.

"Blaine, oh that feels good, I'm going to have marks later!" Kurt muttered in between moans.

"Concealer." Blaine smiled. Kurt returned the smile. Blaine slowly began to kiss his way down Kurt's body, kissing everywhere. When he finally kissed the end of Kurt's dick, the older gingerly flipped over the petite sopranos body and kissed his way back up Kurt's backside.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Kurt nodded his head, clutching the sheets tightly in his hands. Blaine grabbed the condoms and lube and quickly got ready. "I'm going in now."

'Go, Blaine! I'm ready, you don't need to be so…just go." Kurt felt the pressure inside his increase and let out a loud moan. Blaine slowly began to thrust in and out. "Faster Blaine!" Blaine increased in speed until he found a good, steady pace.

"Is that good?"

"AHHHHH! Fuck ya! Are you coming?" Kurt screamed, out of breath.

"I'm almost there!"

"Me too, baby." Both boys moaned loudly in ecstasy, as they simultaneously released. Blaine carefully slid out of Kurt, and disposed of the condom.

"That rocked."

"Is that really all you can say, Blaine? We just had passionate sex, and all you can say is 'that rocked.'

"I'm sorry, Kurt. That was absolutely amazing. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend as sexy as you. Better?"

"Much."


	12. The end

"Kurt and Blaine, I hate to ruin the sentimental moment, but your dad wants to go out for brunch with us. He just called. We're meeting him in an hour." Rachel screamed into the boy's bedroom, pounding on the door. Kurt and Blaine untangled their sweat-glazed bodies, and got up to shower. Kurt went first, and emerged from the shower 15 minutes later. He began to dress in a navy blue t-shirt, sweater vest, and bow tie combo matched with coordinating white skinny jeans. Blaine ran into the shower, and came out in a navy blue collared shirt, a tie (the same color as Kurt's), and white skinny jeans.

"Blaine, did you really plan this out?"

"Why? I thought you might like something as cliché as coordinating outfits?"

"I absolutely love it. Thank you." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, guys, we should probably get going. Sorry to err. Interrupt." Finn said, looking away, having seen their kiss.

Brunch was uneventful. The flight home was uneventful as well. Rachel and Blaine were both dropped off at their respective homes, and Finn, Kurt, Carole, and Burt, returned to the Hummel-Hudson household.

"So, boys, what was your favorite part of the trip?" Carole asked innocently.

Finn was about to say "I had amazing sex with Rachel. It wasn't my first time, but it was my first time with someone I truly loved. It was so fantastic," but he bit his tongue and instead replied, "the beach," overlooking the fact that he and Rachel had not been to the beach one time during the trip.

"What about you, Kurt?" Burt asked. Kurt was about to say something similar to Finn's thought, but he also bit his tongue and replied, "I liked the beach, too."

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed the trip." Carole replied.

Burt jumped in. "Kurt, since you've hated the beach since you were a little kid, I'm forced to ask this, even though I'm not sure I want to know the answer. I mean, I already know way too much about your sex life. What was your real favorite part? Was the sex really that good?"

"Well, according to the sounds I heard this morning, it was." Finn added, giving Kurt a smirk.

"Oh Finn, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to ask you. How big are you? 'Cause the way Rachel was screaming last night made me wonder." Neither Burt nor Carole spoke to either of the boys for several hours.


	13. Update

Hello dear readers of Florida Vacation!

After re-reading this story, I was appalled by my awful spelling. When I typed this story, my computer did not have spell check on it, and I'm an awful speller by nature. Anyways, I fixed the spelling and re-uploaded all the chapters. I also took out the author's notes, because I find them kind of irritating. I didn't change the story (much). Enjoy the improved version of Florida Vacation!

Many thanks,

Lifesjustducky


End file.
